Stuck in Gamemode
by Pandicorn323
Summary: What will happen when Rose and Arden Saring get stuck in gamemode? Will they be able to survive the disasters, or will they die trying to come back to the overworld? You'll find out reading an adventure,fun,thrilling book.
1. Going in

Guys I think we're going to end this video, we'll see you guys in the next one, remember to like this video and be here on Saturday for our next one. Bye! "Okay, Arden I'm going to edit this video and then we can play some more Roblox." Okay that's fine what game do you want to play?" "Um i don't really." "Rose what did you stop right at the end of your sentence for?" "Uh-uh-um Arden?" "What?" "Why is my computer sparking and vibrating?!" "What?" "I'm serious Arden it's just sparking!" "Well there was this tale one time about a girl who had played Roblox and after she had played,well sh-sh-she kinda may have gotten sucked into her computer." "What are you kidding me that cannot be true!" "Oh no... Arden!"


	2. Inside the game

"Arden help me!" She screamed.

"But,Rose how can I help,your to far! Rose!"

"Oh no! Arden!" She yelled.

"Wait Ro-Ro-Rose are you still here?" She said as she was trying not to cry.

"Where am I?" Rose wondered.

"I cant help her sh-she's gone maybe forever!" She cried out."Oh no...! Oh no! What's happening!"Arden said in a scared tone.

"What Arden are you here too!" She said as she was hoping for a "yes".

"Rose where are you? Rose?"

"Arden it's you. I have no idea where we're at."

"Rose I think we're in Roblox." She said being almost to scared to say it aloud.

"What! Have you gone insane!" Rose yelled at Arden.

"No but think about we have to be, remember the tale may-maybe its true Rose." She said hoping for the best answer possible.

"But if we are, what game? Oh no, Arden help!" She screamed.


	3. Away and away we go

"Ar-Ar-Arden! I know what game we're in!  
RUN!" She yelled as loud as she could.

"Um what game?!" Arden screamed.

"Darkness 2! Arden run fast!"

As they saw the Beast they _definitely_ knew that they we're in Roblox and in the last game they recorded for YouTube, and they knew that if they died they we're dead for good and gamemode was over.

"Rose how do we switch games? I can't see anything at all!" She said as she was running faster then she had ever run before.

"Arden u-uh-um i don't think we can right now, we need to find a place to hide and stay there until we can find a way to leave this game and go into anything but scary games like this and _definitely_ not obby's."

"Rose where in the world are we supposed to hide in a game like this remember when we play and we go into the trapped door or they air vents we always get trapped and he kill's us every time and you and I both know that if we die we're dead for good."

"Arden whatever you do, never split up. Or we're dead." Rose said running faster then ever before in her life.

"Rose I know but, at some point well w-w-we have to kill the Beast, or we'll die."

"I know I have been thinking that the whole time are you kidding me! I already have a plan laid out. Okay so I'm going run up behind him and grab his scythe and stab him and you are going to be shooting him at the same time, once he respawn's we should be able to leave the game." Rose said with a grin on her face.

Arden loves Rose but sometimes she doesn't quite understand her own plan. She has good one's in her head but, when she tries to do it, it usually doesn't turn out the same way when it was just an idea.

"Okay, Rose remember last time when you had a (great) idea? Arden said trying to tell Rose it probably wasn't going to work.

"Well, let's just not talk about that one...but i promise this one's going to work Arden, please can we try?" Rose asked Arden with a puppy dog face.

"Fine, but you get us killed i will NEVER forgive you. I know that you want to help it's just sometime's it's not always best for everyone." Arden said feeling bad.

"You always think my idea's stink and that they will never work, how come you always think the worst in me? Arden we're sisters we're supposed to support each other not discourage each other." Rose said trying not to shed a tear.

"I'm sorry Rose I didn't think of it that way, will you forgive me?" Arden said trying to be be so rude.

"Arden what's that sound?" She said as she started to get more and more scared.

"Why are you worried about sounds at a time like this? Wait I hear it too, what in the world is that?" She wondered.

"Um, Arden we should run...now!" She yelled at her sister.

"Rose it's people, tons of people!"

People started jumping over tables and running form the Beast. Rose and Arden didn't know what to do at this point. All they knew was Run.

"Rose follow me!"


	4. Far away from home

"Arden I can't run my leg's stuck help me!" She said in a scared tone of speaking.

"Rose come on we have to hurry! Try to twist then pull hurry Rose!" She said while wanting to cry of fear.

As the beast was coming, there we're tons of people flooding into the cafe' and jumping over tables, there we're even some people who we're so scared that they couldn't run away from the Beast. When the beast entered into the cafe' people were trapped, they couldn't leave unless they wanted to die. They didn't think or see us any different from any other computer in Roblox. Me and Rose had no idea if we we're our characters in the game or us in the game.

"Arden he's here we cant escape we half to find a place to hide or we're dead for good! There's no way to escape from the beast!"

"Rose there has to be a way to escape the game and play something else. We have to find a way to leave or we'll die!" Arden said while trying to find a place to hide herself and her sister.

While others were fleeing away from the Beast in the cafe', we couldn't. If we we're found, we were dead.

"Arden i found out how to play a different game, you half to push the key esc. See it's on the right of the screen, look Arden, push it when I say ok? Rose said with much more confidence then before.

"Rose I don't understand, I don't see it anywhere." Arden said to Rose.

"It's in the bottom right corner where it has a home button, remember where it is when we play?" Rose said trying to tell her where it is at. "Click it when i say to ok ready?

"Click it now!" Rose yelled.

As the girls clicked the leave the game, they returned to the games page and were able to choose a different game. It was almost as they were the owners of any game, they could even join buliders club and build there home in their favorite game. It was Rose and Arden's dream come true.

"Rose we-we're out! I can't believe it! I-I-It worked! I'm so so so sorry i ever doubted you Rose I'm sorry, will you forgive me please?"

"Of course Arden. We're sisters that's what we do. We forgive and forget about the thing's in the past."

"Soooo... what game you wanna play now? Wait what was that big loud bang? It sounds like AhHHHHH! lightning!

"Rose We need to lea- oh no Rose there's no home button on this game RUN!" Arden screamed.

This time it wasn't scary well at least the genre wasn't scary it was adventure. This game was Natural Disaster Survival and I'm pretty sure we can agree that if your stuck in a game where you get killed by lightning or a tsunami, we don't know what's scarier a Beast who kills you or a giant wave that's gonna drown you to death.

"Arden calm down we play this game all the time, we should know what to do." Rose said while trying to be as calm as she could be.

"Bu-but-but Rose a wave hurry run for your life, you don't have a balloon i do, run!" Arden yelled to her sister.

"But Arden it's right there!" Rose yelled back

"It's okay Rose be calm, goodbye Rose! I love you take care of yourself I believe in you!" She said as the wave it her in the back washing her off the island.


	5. Getting out

"Arden? Arden!" Rose cried as she was looking where Arden just was a few minutes ago, but now gone.

"What the? Where am I? I-I-I don't understand, I died didn't I?" Arden wondered on and on to herself.

Arden thought she had died but little did she know she was one step closer to death for good. In Roblox you have not one, not two but, 3 lives, and Arden was one step closer to being dead forever.

"How could Arden do this! She is my sister and she is supposed to stay with me, take care of me, not leave me."

"But what if she's alive? What if she was just playing with me? I can't accept that's she's gone. She would never do something like this, would she?"

"Hello? Anybody here, hello? Arden said while trying not to freak out that she's not dead.

"Rose is that you? Hello!" Arden yelled.

Arden had no idea what was coming, because she had (died) she was sent into Zombie Apocalypse to be a zombie. Now Rose has to find Arden and get back to the overworld somehow.

"Hello? Ow...my head, what the...what happened!" Arden said trying to act less scared.

There were many people surrounding Arden with gun's and weapon's. Little did Arden know that she was in a zombie game.

Rose in the mean time was trying to find a way out of Natural Disaster Survival, to get to Arden. She now knew she wasn't in the same game, and had to find a way to get out.

"If Arden isn't in the same game as me, then where is

she? I don't believe that she's dead for good. What if she's in...Oh great ZOMBIE TSUNAMI!"

As Rose get's hit by lightning a (dies) she find's out that when you (die) your not dead.

"Arden I can't believe it's you! How did we get here, and when you got hit by that wave...were you alright?"

"Rose I was trying to do what was best for you at that time. I know that's not what either of us wanted but, I'm glad I did it."

"We're safe now Arden let's just try to leave this game and get back home."

"Okay. But how Rose it's not as easy as it sound's...what if we can't get back home, I mean we're in a computer, in our favorite game."

"Arden what if playing the game isn't a waste and it will help us!" Rose said with a happy smile.

"If we don't find a way to get out of here we're stuck forever!" Arden said sadly.

Arden and Rose didn't know that if you are in the game for more than 72 hours then your stuck in the game forever.

"Rose what if we only have a certain amount of time to be in Roblox, then your stuck forever!" Arden said trying not to act scared.

"Then we might want to find a way out then, shall we!" Rose said being her confident self.

"I can't believe you can say that without being scared." Arden said knowing her sister was as scared as she was.

"First of all, we need to go onto the home page and try to get out of the game okay?" She said to her sister.

"Whatever you say captain. I'm just worried that we'll be stuck here forever." She said while she looked into her sisters eyes.

"As long as we stay together. We can easily get to the home page and get out of Roblox... but not quite out of the computer."

"Well you know Rose we kinda half to get out of the computer to be able to get home!" Arden yelled.

"Arden. Arden!" Rose screamed trying to get her sisters attention.

"Run Arden! Run!" Rose screamed as loud as she could.


	6. A new plan

Arden was swept away and suddenly couldn't see anything at all, and it didn't help that Rose had no idea where she was at and couldn't find Arden. The girl's had no idea that they were in another game that they didn't mean to get in, Arden accidently pushed on Vampire Hunters and everything was black all of a sudden. This time it was gonna be a thrill ride on how they get out.

"Rose help me! I'm in another game and this time, I-I-don't have a good feeling about it! Help me!" Arden said hoping for an answer from her sister.

"Arden? Where did you go, everything was working, then we get sucked into a game. I just don't know how to get out." Rose said to herself while thinking of more ideas.

The girl's were apart, but not for long. Many people were coming into the same room as Arden, they were running from the vampire and little did Arden know that it was her time to fight for her sister.

"Rose wait I can hear you but not see you, what's going on? I don't understand." Arden wondered.

"Arden, I can hear you too! Where are you at?" Rose asked in a happy tone.

"I think I'm in another game, and I think I'm inside Vampire Hunter's and- just a minute. Arden said calmly to her sister after seeing what she thought was a real girl from the overworld.

"Hello what's your name? Mine is Arden." Arden asked the girl.

The girl had long, straight, radiant red hair, with darker red, light brown and blonde highlight's. She had beautiful blue, green eyes and very pretty, fare skin. She looked so innocent and scared, maybe she was the girl who I had heard the tale about, maybe she hadn't been able to get out and had been stuck here forever. Whatever or whoever she is, we half to help her out.

"Oh...hello my name is Claire, I have been here for a while. Are you a real person, like me?"

"Well, yes I am. My name is Arden and I have a sister her name is Rose. Me and my sister, Rose. We were recording a video, and all of a sudden we both got sucked into the computer. We didn't really know for sure where we were at, but as soon as the Beast came, we knew we knew we were both in Roblox. How did you get here?"

"Oh, well I have a little brother and as you probably know you have to touch the screen to be able to teleport into the game and my brother Jeremiah, he pushed my hand on the screen, I knew what was happening, It happened to my sister and Mother. So I knew what was going to happen when i touched the screen when it sparked. My brother hadn't been around to ever know we had a mother or older sister so he didn't understand why I was afraid of the computer. So he took my hand and touched my hand against the screen. Well...here I am. You can probably finish what happened after that." Claire told Arden.

"Wow...that must have been horrible, I'm so sorry." Arden said while looking in Claire's eyes.

"Arden, are you here I-I-can't hear you any longer! Arden!" Rose yelled.

"Claire, stay here I need to find my sister so we can all get out of here okay?" Arden told Claire.

"Okay, I'll wait here..just don't forget about me." Claire answered back to Arden.

"I promise I won't. We just have to find a way to get out of here." Arden said to herself.

Arden's red curly hair was very tangled and frizzy, and her gorgeous light, green eyes looked afraid. Arden had never been in a situation like this one before even being the older sister, she never had this much responsibility, and this time it was all up to her to save Rose and Claire.


	7. Finding our way back home

"Rose! Finally, this is Claire. Remember the tale I told you about? Well it wasn't just a tale." Arden told her sister.

"Hi, I'm Rose. I'm Arden's younger sister." Rose explained to Claire.

Claire was a very shy kinda girl. She didn't really like to talk very much to new people or people at all.

"U-uh...hi I'm Claire. Do you know how to get out?" Claire asked Rose.

"Well, that's what me and Arden are trying to figure out. We have only been stuck here a few hour's." Rose told Claire.

"Yes, we have and I have an idea, but I'm not for sure if it will work. Stay here Rose, take care of Claire while I'm gone. I'll only be gone for a few minutes, but stay here okay, Rose?" Arden asked Rose.

Arden looked around for people to help and weapon's to fight with. The vampire was only a few feet away from a girl she was helping. Arden ran for the weapon next to the vampire and got caught, then all of a sudden Rose came running with a sword and stabbed the vampire right in the back.

"Rose watch out!" Arden yelled to her sister.

Her sister didn't care she had to save Arden and Claire. Rose was caught by the vampire and started to die, at least once at least one of her live's was gone.

"Ro-Rose how could you do that!" Arden cried out.

"It's wha-" Rose tried to say before she died the first time.

Arden was ready for revenge on this vampire. She grabbed the wooden stake and stabbed the vampire right in the heart. Blood started to gush everywhere and Arden hit the floor in pain, and sorrow for Rose dying. Then she remembered that she had 3 lives and that she should come back any time now. Her body just sat there for hours and hours, Arden started to loose much hope and felt sick on the inside. then all of a sudden.

"Oh my gosh, Claire! Rose isn't dead yet, we can still save her! She's in the game Zombie Tsunami. That's where I went when I (died) the first time." Arden told Claire.

Arden and Claire were on their way to the game when they got caught by the Vampire and Claire got stuck and couldn't get out. Arden took the wooden stake she still had and stabbed the Vampire in the chest and blood went everywhere. Claire was okay and they eventually got out of the game and into Zombie Tsunami.

"Finally we're here, you go over there and look for her and I'll go over here. Rose! Are you here? Rose!" Arden yelled to her sister.

Rose was hiding behind a tree trying to get away from the people trying to kill the zombies and had already used another life by getting shot in this game.

"Arden help! I got shot I only have one life left, help me!" Rose yelled to her sister.

"Whatever you do don't move and don't come close to me okay?!" Arden yelled back to her sister.

"Rose!" Arden yelled to Rose.

"Arden! Help me, I am gonna die!" Rose screamed loudly.

"Rose I can't help you your gonna die! I'm not going to be able to get to you! Arden cried out to Rose.

As Arden was trying to run after Rose, Rose fell to the floor after getting shot and didn't know if she was going to survive this or not. It was time for Claire and Arden to step in and help Rose before she's dead for good. Rose was using her last life and was probably going to never be able to survive trying to go back to the overworld. Arden ran for Rose as she was hitting the ground while Claire was heading for the zombies to kill them. Claire hadn't told the girls that she was dead and had never been alive. When she entered into the computer it shocked her and killed her, when she gets back she won't be able to get back, but help them be able to survive returning home. As Rose was starting to loose blood and pass out she felt a touch from a hand that felt like she knew who it was.

"Hello? Who is that? Rose gasped at the sight of who it was and was happy to see them.


End file.
